


Homework For The Gang

by jadelennox



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Blank Verse, Character of Color, Gen, Latino Character, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-23
Updated: 2005-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Shakespeare doesn't keep my boys in line.<br/>And Neptune doesn't like a wetback just<br/>because he's quoting Idylls of the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework For The Gang

**Author's Note:**

> For [Blank Verse Blog Week](http://suberic.net/~jadelennox/blank-verse-faq.html).
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

The dog the cat the mouse the rat the curse  
The line of poetry can't get much worse  
There aren't supposed to be rhymes in blank verse  
It pisses off the teacher. Hellllllooooooo, nurse!

Back before you pitied me (poor boy,   
His mom and girlfriend dead) you whined in class:  
"Dear Trina was so good. Be more like her."  
But I don't want to fornicate with all  
The men in school, not least your husband. So  
Sad I can't act like Dear Trina right.

* * *

I read this novel last weekend. It's called  
The Cryptonomicon. There's Perl in it --  
It's programs in a book! Like software mixed  
With lit. So cool. My mother saw me read  
And laughed because the book's so huge. She said,  
"Now there's my little genius. Come and eat,  
You'll strain your eyes. When supper's over, we  
can play a game. You read so much, you brain!"  
She thinks my affectation's odd. I'm the  
Mackenzie Freak.   
                        ...I  
love my mom, I do.

* * *

This homework blows. You think it's poetry  
that helps us non-09er punks to find  
our inner beauty, leave the projects, turn  
from life of crime to life of mind? No more  
at-risk? Well, let me tell you, bitch. John Donne  
ain't putting food in Grandma's fridge.  
Will Shakespeare doesn't keep my boys in line.  
And Neptune doesn't like a wetback just  
because he's quoting Idylls of the King.  
You think I'm turning this assignment in?

Fat chance.


End file.
